


Alone at last

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Annabel spends the afternoon with Dorian reading a rather scandalous book that gets her all hot and bothered. If only there was a handsome commander around to alleviate all that sexual frustration. NSFW Pure smut!





	Alone at last

“Alone at last,” Annabel purrs as her hands snake up around her commander’s neck so she can rake her fingers through his luscious curls. She’s been dying to see him all day, and despite her best efforts to pry him from his desk, through notes and messages most would consider nothing short of scandalous, he’d remained diligent to his hectic schedule.

“Hmmm, well some of us have had a busy day,” Cullen mocks lightly while wrapping both arms around her waist. “We can’t all spend our afternoons having tea with Dorian and gossiping like teenage girls.”

A playful gasp escapes her, and her eyes widen in poorly acted disbelief. “And where did you hear such outrageous rumours?”

“Solas,” he retorts his lip curling in a very slight smirk. “The two of you giggling gave the poor elf quite the headache.”

There is no real denying that, so instead she begins to toy with a lock his curls in her fingers, letting her other hand roam down his fur mantle to play with the fur. “Well, you’ll be pleased to hear it wasn’t all idle gossip,” pushing him away lightly she pads to her desk to hold up a book.

“You, you were reading?” The shock on his face brings out the quick flash of a glare in hers.

“Don’t act so surprised! I was taught the classics like all young noble ladies, although I may have shown more interest if this tale borrowed from Cassandra had been on offer,” sauntering back Annabel hands the tome over. “The kind liable to make former templars blush.” She watches eagerly as his copper-gold eyes examine the paperback to skim over the summary, only for them to widen in fresh shock.

“Maker’s breath,” he shakes his head in apparent disbelief at the sultry material and she catches sight of the faint hint of pink spreading up his neck. Wrapping her hands over the heating skin she tugs his face in for a kiss, it starts soft and slow, but soon her tongue is sliding over his as her lips purse and suck against his own. The scratch of his stubble is tantalising and vibrates pleasure through her body. Hmmm, yes, alone at last. This afternoon, while it had been hilarious, it had also stirred her embers to life, blowing air over coals that constantly smouldered when the thought of her commander came to mind. Having him fill her senses with his musky scent, his heat and that distinct sweet taste of him only ignites them into a roaring blaze.

Pulling away slightly she finds him how now flushed red, whether from embarrassment or arousal she can’t tell, although she suspects a little of both.

“No wonder your letters were so… so... _captivating_ ,” Cullen rolls the last word on a low resonating rumble, his lips twitching into a smirk which tells her its very much desire that stokes his fires also.

“Hmmm, and they were just a teaser,” her own smirk glints back with nothing by naughty intent as she slips his cloak off. “In fact, I quite fancy rein acting a little scene,” she steps backwards, feeling reluctance in his hold as he lets go.

“Is that so?” he chuckles, eyes already starting to darken in the play of firelight, and the pop of her top blouse button seems to bleed molten bronze through them.

“Ummm, and I promise you’ll enjoy the way I tell it…” another button pops to reveal more of her curves.

With a rumble, he closes the space between them, already possessive and hungry, and just the way she likes him. Even still, she holds her palm out against his chest to halt and shove him away, generating a low growl from her lion.

“First off, the characters weren’t wearing nearly so many clothes, and certainly no armour,” she nods to his chest plate, and his eyes lock onto hers. They burn with heat so fierce it melts wanton desire in her core. It's near impossible to resist rushing to him and feel that dominate part of him take control, but she manages, for once. Instead, she bites her bottom lip and squirms her thighs together tightly. “What are you waiting for,” she pants out, husky and demanding.

Cullen’s leonine gaze doesn’t leave hers, even as he begins to unclasp his armour with deft and subtle precision. The intensity of his stare shifts however to it devours every inch of pale skin that she reveals, button by painstaking button. Her shirt and trousers are dropped to pool around her feet, as he sets aside armour, his work and duty. Now he's simply hers. He goes to lift his shirt and she shakes her head.

“No, let me help with that like you said, you've had a busy day after all,” she steps towards him with a sway to her hips, and a light bounce to her bosom, still cruelly confided in black lace. "It's time for me to take care of you," with one hand on his chest she begins to walk him backwards as her eyes darken like stormy seas. When the back of his knees hit the couch she chuckles and continues to push until he seats himself nicely. Glancing down she's greeted with the view of his trousers proudly tented and it sends a fresh shot of arousal through her. Purring she lifts the thin linen shirt over his head to casually discard it over her shoulder.

His hefty hands come to rest on her ample hips as she climbs over his lap. His calloused fingers run over her skin, one sliding up the hollow of her spine, sending a rush of goose pimples with it as his fingers pinch at her bra strap so it can join the mess on the floor.

“You know, the heroine of this tale,” Annabel continues, skimming her hands up the plane of muscles over his chest and shoulders, enjoying the ripple she creates in her wake as she goes. “Was a particularly naughty little minx,” she pinches at his nipple making him hiss.

“I hadn’t realised Varric had made you the star of his romances,” Cullen murmurs, lifting his eyes from their wondering gaze down her body to meet hers with an adorable cheeky sparkle to them.

Giggling with mischief, her hands now trace a path down his chest to finally undo his breeches and with a tug his cock springs free. Leaning in Annabel lets her breasts pool against him and presses the front of her lacey smalls against his straining shaft while her fingernails card through the loose golden curls of her lion’s mane. “Oh, no Cullen,” she breaths hotly, feeling his hands fumble and strain with the silky ties of her panties as she nuzzles against his forehead, already growing damp with sweaty need. “I’m far more _deviant_ ,” purring the word her free hand cups over his tip and squeezes.

There’s a light, hissed moan from him, his hips bucking and back straining as he buckles under her touch. And Maker it’s glorious. Within a heartbeat he regains control, and his lips fall to kiss and suck the top of her breasts. She rises so his mouth can trail down to her nipple, taking the pert bud between his lips and sucking as his hands squeeze and knead at her rear with growing hunger. The building pleasure throbs between her legs, rocking her hips she rubs up against his shaft which jerks at the touch, his blunt nails digging in to leave rapturous marks on her rear as she writhes over him.

Puffing she tugs his face up into hers to share another deep, sinful kiss, all tongue and teeth as both their hungers grow insatiable. The sudden intruding rub of his finger against her clit makes her gasp into his mouth, nipping his lip as a heated flash of pleasure passes through her.

“Naughty man,” she rumbles. A lift of her hips sends her wet folds dragging up his shaft, and she _feels_ him throb for her as his every muscle clenches tight in desire.

A growl sounds from his chest, his eyes flick up to hers with dark wolfish intent. “You have no idea,” scar lifting in a wicked smirk his hands wrap under her thighs and haul her up until she’s poised over his straining cock. A rush thrums up her spine along with a gasp at his raw power. He has her completely at his mercy as she gasps short, shallow pants, and yet he simply holds her there. Teasing.

 “Show me…” her hot pant is lost to a loud moan as he enters her, as he stretches and fills her, inch by marvellous inch. Sinking down over him sets her heart thundering, heat flushing her skin which sweat now starts to prickle as pleasure surges through her like the lap of ocean waves.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she slowly starts to grind, adjusting to him gradually while his hands knead rear. It doesn’t take long for the slick fullness of him to drive her carnal desires through the roof. Panting ever harder she rides him as he grunts and bows beneath her, his own hips rushing up to met hers and smack flesh on flesh. It drives a shrill cry from her chest; one that seems to only urge him further until the rhythm they devolve into becomes brutally pounding. Each thrust of him crashes fresh pleasure through her, adding to the building pool in her core as the whole of Thedas burns away in their heat, in their surging erotic pleasure, in the dizzying scent of their musk as they rut like only starved lover's can.

Majestic, magnificent man… She can’t last, not with this frantic pace and judging by the light groans coming from his chest he can’t either.

Panting she scrabbles to plant kisses over his forehead, over the creases she knows form there, over the spots where the pain strikes him worst. Maker, but she does love him. Every single wonderous inch of him. The pleasure in her core becomes all-consuming as it throbs and aches like heaven itself, each pound seating his cock deep inside to hit that sweet spot and grind against it, to force a slam of pleasure through her body that makes her moan for it to never end. 

“Cullen… I…” her pant is broken as he drags her all the way off him. Dazed she wonders what wrong, eyes cracking open to peer down, only to see that wolfish smirk once more. With a driving slam, he sheaths himself to the hilt. The pleasure that explodes through her body sings through every nerve and throws her head back to cry his name loud enough for the Maker himself to hear. He starts to openly pant, releasing small groans as he continues to rut, continues to scream pleasure through her, until with a deep-throated broken moan he spurts hot and heavy inside her.

Still panting harshly Annabel tries to drag air into her lungs, tries to fuel the burn of euphoria that resounds through her as he empties into her. She can’t even speak. Instead, she opens her eyes to find him with his head slung back against the seat, sculpted chest heaving like her own with a thin sheen of sweat that draws attention to every line of straining muscle. Beautiful. As his eyes crack open she finds the warm honey she’s fallen madly in love with gaze up and with a light chuckle she smiles, reaching down to run her fingers down his jaw. He smiles crookedly back, still panting as he helps ease her off. 

With another, more sedated moan, Annabel collapses beside him, legs trembling as she curls herself into his side. “I don’t know about you,” she puffs, blowing dark hair from her eyes which he’s quick to sweep delicately away behind her ear. “But that was far better than any book I’ve ever read and the perfect way to unwind after a long day...”

Chuckling wholeheartedly, he wraps an arm around her. “I think would have to agree with you,” he places a kiss on the top of her head. “Far better and more perfect than anything I’ve ever known…” his voice is thick and hums with the bliss already warming her chest, drawing her in to nuzzle against the familiar scent of him.

“ _You_ are far better than anything I’ve ever known,” she murmurs against his chest, knees curling up as she settles in his embrace, his lips still resting in her hair where he murmurs back to her.

“As are you, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
